<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Savior by just_makeing_it_gay_97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766456">Savior</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97'>just_makeing_it_gay_97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Ellie (The Last of Us), Badass, Dina-centric (The Last of Us), Ellie Angst (The Last of Us), Ellie Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (The Last of Us), Ellie Needs a Hug (The Last of Us), Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Good Significant Other Dina (The Last of Us), POV Dina (The Last of Us), Post-Canon, Post-Game(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Game, there have been no Infected near Jackson for months, and Dina finds out why when a patrol returns with something of importance to her.</p><p>Post Game Ellie/Dina, but they got them issues~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One - Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Let me know what you think! More to come~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>JJ could walk now, which really made Dina think about how long it's been since she saw her. He'd walk, giggle, and sometimes make sentences, kind of.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>… it's nearly been a year since she left.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>At first JJ would cry all the time, he missed his other mommy, but as time went by he seemed to forget about Ellie, which hurt Dina more than she cared to admit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once arriving in Jackson, Jesse's parents had let her move in with them. After a few weeks a house was freed up, and they had their own home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina liked the space, but she hated the silence, and often found herself staying up until the early hours, staring at a full bottle of whiskey she'd yet to touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ was old enough for nursery now, so she had hours free to herself. Finding her thoughts quite intrusive and upsetting, she found herself a job working in supplies. She'd count and stock what was brought back from runs, which unfortunately meant she saw Tommy around often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina would never forgive him for how he treated Ellie, and though he never spoke to her the sad eyes and begging smiles made her stomach churn.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Asshole.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A bonus of working the gate meant she made friends, and heard some town gossip. Dina now knew who was sleeping with who, what the wilderness was like outside the walls, and the coolest spots on patrol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hated that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> was now gossip, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping into the warm room, brushing snow off her shoulder, there was an instant tension which made her look-up with her scarf half way off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria, more tired than before, and Tommy were waiting for her. Her hands began to shake, and she craves to have JJ to hug, to comfort her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dina-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a look, and he stopped talking. Maria continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We need to talk to you. It's… it's private."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lump formed in her throat, she swallowed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stepped back outside into the snow, the morning sun almost blinding them against the ice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to smile, Tommy looked down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We've noticed, lately, a severe lack of Infected. Thought maybe they'd wandered off or somethin'."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods, determinedly not looking at Tommy who was boarding holes in her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, and?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well our last patrol group heard gunshots way out north, wanted to go see who was out there, bring them back if they wanted."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina glanced at Tommy, the blood on his coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Three guesses on who was in that party.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He took her glance as an invitation, holding his hands out slightly, which were also bloody.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We got there, an there ain't noone around, heck of a lot 'a bodies though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he spoke there was a spark in his eye, something which worried her so much. There's a stinging in the base of her neck, cold but warm too. Her heart starts racing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bodies?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Infected. All kinda stages."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina nods, the pit in her stomach dropping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you telling me this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria sighed, and Dina had her answer before she even spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think you know why, but hell I'll spell it out. We think it's her, that the person who's been killing infected and keeping them away from us, we think it's Ellie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rage, fear, adrenaline and pure joy sparked her whole spine and brought tears to her eyes. Her lips twitched and she covered her mouth, her shoulders shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria offered a hand of support on her shoulder, giving Tommy a warning look when he offered the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you think it's her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Couple'a weeks back, some young bloods thought they saw someone in the woods, said they looked battered, had a bow, a bag and ignored them when they called to 'em."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina shook her head, shrugging, dutifully ignoring the tears down her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what, that could be anyone-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She dropped this, Dina."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held out his palm, and Dina knew what she would see before even looking. It was stained red, looking purple instead of brown, with a crack down the eye in the small white hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was still the same, still her bracelet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-what- why did it take so long-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Idiot new blood wanted to keep it, for his girl, I spied it on her wrist and she gave it up pretty quick."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hating herself for feeling relief and thanks to Tommy, even if for a split moment, Dina took the bracelet back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>… she kept it this long.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"We wanna go find her, kid. Wanted you to come with us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her vision was blurry but she didn't look from the fabric in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'cuz if she's in any kinda state close to what those idiots saw, then we think you'd be the only one capable of reaching her."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>… it's a long time to be alone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She'd know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a sigh in her chest and the young woman grits her teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, let's go get the idiot."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 - Search</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dina goes with Tommy to look for the cause of her headache.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for the feedback! I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After leaving JJ with Jesse's parents, Dina found herself on a horse with five others, being led by Tommy through the woods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could instantly tell there were less infected in the area. The grass was growing back, even though it was currently covered in snow, and the bushes were well kept, not trampled as infected had a tendency to cause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands were shaking, she told herself it was because of the cold, and not because the few bodies they'd come across had the tell tale signs of a switchblade in their necks or an arrow in their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God, it really is her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The bracelet burned in her pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is where he saw her, c'mon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy led them further into the trees, which were now so dense they had to go by foot, leaving the horses untied in case any infected found them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trail of snow became redder as mud and blood merged in the ice. Runners were stumbling about in the distance, and Tommy stopped the group so he could shoot them with his rifle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cracks split the sky and the travelers paused with batted breath, sighing in relief when no groaning appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy jutted his head to the side, they kept walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trees thinned out, a few smaller ones noticeably chopped down, probably for firewood.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How long has she been here?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rage and anxiety flirted in her stomach, she ignored them as they finally came across what they were looking for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A large concrete slab, which resembled cheap flooring, was covered in snow and leaves. A trodden path leading from it to a thick, untouched tree, which had ladders hidden behind leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoa…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the guys spoke Dina's thoughts as they looked up to a somewhat well put together tree house, some slates of wood missing or hanging loose, with rickety support beams keeping it in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina squinted at the white sky, struggling to make it out, the only reason they'd spotted it was all the blood-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dina, wait-!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shoved past Tommy, finding her footing quickly on the rope ladder and began scaling the tree. He grabbed at her foot but she kicked back, detaching him from her heel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stay here, I'm gonna go get her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dina, maybe I should-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, she'll come with me, she can't even look at you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That may not have been true, maybe even more than a little harsh, but the crestfallen look meant nothing to her, as it got him to let her go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tree was tall, but she scaled it in mere moments. One arm slammed up over the side, the other coming soon after, only not to touch the wood, as it was yanked and pulled, making Dina yelp and nearly fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand around her wrist stopped her, and the ink in her skin made Dina's heart freeze and race all together.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Leaves and moth, chemical burn, more bites. God, Ellie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman didn't move, eyes somewhat clouded, feral almost, as she held Dina in place by pinning her arm to the wood, knife dangerously close to her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"El- Ellie, it's me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked tired, bags under her eyes barely visible under the mud and dried blood which seemed to coat her skin. Her clothes hung from her, and her hair was a dirty mess, Dina had seen tider bird nests. Her eyes, though, they were just as bright and sharp as ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ellie, please-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clouds shifted somewhat, the hand on her arm relaxed. Dina knew she'd get a bruise, but it wasn't something she cared about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... ina?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was rough, obviously barely used, but...</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her voice, fuck I've missed it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>While she wanted to lunge at Ellie, either to hug, kiss or hit her, Dina knew that would be a mistake. Ellie had been alone for a long time, and Dina was amazed she'd even managed to break through to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna come up, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her legs were starting to ache, and she was glad when Ellie nodded and retracted the knife, shuffling back into her small tree house, eyes never breaking from the other woman, steady and scary, like a wild dog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking her silence as an invitation, Dina crawled into the space after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The floor was covered in dead leaves, a rolled up sleeping bag in the corner separated by some rolled up rags due to the cold. The walls were bare, muddy, with some drawings nailed in, of the trees, animals, and-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina, and JJ.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ouch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a pile of wood, too. Which looked like it was being hacked at, some unusual attempts for shapes, like Joel used to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina looks away from the carvings, to Ellie, who was silently staring at her from the bed. She gestures her hand to the sticks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trying to become a sculptor?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could've sworn a smile flickered on Ellie's face, but it was gone before she could be sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... 'fer JJ."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile was coming back, as though no time at all had passed, when a sound reached her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pat... pat... pat…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sense fading, she rushed to the girl who was huddled on the floor, pulling back her jacket which was weakly resisted. The shirt below was dark and crusty, a rip in the fabric about the size of a mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, Ellie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have you get you back to Jackson, you're gonna bleed out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started to shake her head, the woman pulling her arm back with a strength which shocked Dina, considering how thin she was, how pale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! I-" she coughed, it was harsh and dry, "- no, Tommy-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina laughed, but it was humourless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck Tommy. Come on-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie stood with wide eyes, heart racing, when suddenly her knees buckled and she fell, unconscious before she'd even hit the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit, Ellie!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She checked her pulse and her head for any bleeding, ripping some of her hoodie to cover the wound, which was now bleeding again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dina! Infected are coming, big group, we gotta go! Now or never!"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There's no way I'm getting her down that rope like this before they get here, shit, think Dina, think!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, Tommy you're gonna have to lure them away! I'll get back to the horses on my own, with Ellie, and meet you back in Jackson-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the group yelled in shock, another shooting through the trees at an approaching Runner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I ain't risking my ass fer you an' some feral bitch!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns and sprints away, one of the others following him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy swore, shooting another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I ain't got time to argue, get her home!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina nods, he didn't see it, too busy focusing on shooting while placing backwards. Despite her anger towards him, she hoped he'd be okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can't focus on him, not now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at the shallowly breathing girl in her arms, the bleeding stopping as her blood thickened.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Besides, I have to focus on saving this dumbass first.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinning sarcastically to herself, she opened her bag to look for her medical supplies, blocking out the sounds of Infected as they chased after her team.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What did you think? Please let me know ~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3 - Sway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dina convinces Ellie to come home, and the Infected are very dramatic</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for the support! Hope you enjoy this chapter also</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dina wasn't much of a nurse, but no one lived long in this world without </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> basic know-how in medicine and wrapping up wounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wound on Ellie's shoulder wasn't the only new one. There were literal chunks missing from her; her shoulder, her side, a nasty looking bite on her hand, and two fingers which looked to be bitten off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bites all had that same look, false chemical burn, but they weren't as recent as the one which has stained her shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina cleaned it, sewed and wrapped it. She didn't kiss it, not like they used to</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She doesn't deserve it, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought to herself. Trying to hide behind the lie she told herself, not ready to accept the truth of</span>
  <em>
    <span> I miss her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The infected shuffled away after their friends, and the sky began to darken. Their chirps faded away, and Dina knew it was, as Tommy had said, now or never.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shoved Ellie awake, mindful of the fact how jumpy she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mon, time to go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie sat up with a muted wince, touching her ribs rather than her shoulder, which made Dina wonder what other injuries she'd missed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go where?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice was still dry, but words seemed to be coming easier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To- home, Ellie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowned, darting her eyes to and from Dina's own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The farm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ouch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Jackson."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trigger happiness be dammed, Dina took Ellie's chin and made her look right in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"After all the- ah, after all the </span>
  <em>
    <span>bullshit</span>
  </em>
  <span> you put me through, </span>
  <em>
    <span>JJ </span>
  </em>
  <span>through</span>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you're not gonna argue about this. Come on, I have a horse waiting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie's lip seemed to jutter, but she nodded and stood. With the same terrifying ability she'd shown in Seattle, despite her injuries Ellie managed to climb down the rope ladder like it was nothing, arrow notched incase any infected has lingered behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their minds were racing as they walked, breath hushed as they both wanted to speak but simply… didn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got to Dina's horse, who seemed to remember Ellie, as he neighed and shuffled as close as the rope would let him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie smiled, shoulders relaxing momentarily as she tiredly scratched behind the horse's ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, buddy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina tightens her bag straps, a nervous habit, she supposed, and smiled despite her best efforts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He always liked you more."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't take it too personal, animals like me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If things were different, Dina may have teased Ellie. But they weren't, they were in the middle of a Infected ridden forest, and she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>aware of how dark Ellie's shirt was.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We need to get back to Jackson, when she's in safe hands, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>then</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> I'll figure out these… feelings.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>So lost in her thoughts, and getting ready to climb up her horse, Dina didn't even notice that Ellie had frozen in place, and so when she moved so suddenly, it was like slow motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina had pushed herself up with one leg, about to throw the other over, when Ellie grabbed her elbow. Dina yelped as the other woman threw herself back, cushioning Dina from the fall and landing with a grunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ellie, what-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled again to be on top of Dina, making the other woman's breath catch, raising her arm when something jumped over her horse.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stalker.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Knife in hand, Ellie stabbed it in the temple before it even landed, grunting as she kicked it off, standing and helping Dina up, who quickly pulled the gun from her hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look out!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shot a runner, hearing the telltale screams of the infected getting closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They must've come back!"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No shit,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dina thinks, as another Stalker seems to appear from the trees. Her horse freaked out, back kicking and smacking the rotting body in the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't see the other runner until it was almost on her, Ellie did, thank god. She tackled the infected, groaning in pain as it nashed at her, landing bodily over her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ellie!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The horse whinnied again, kicking once more and taking the infected clean off of Ellie's chest. She sat up, not counting on how freaked out the horse was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is, until it kicked a second time, catching her on the side of the head and making her go limp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ellie! Shit, fuck!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shoots the next runner, the horse grunting in distress. Mind rushing, Dina picked Ellie with as much strength she could muster, shocked at how </span>
  <em>
    <span>light </span>
  </em>
  <span>the woman was</span>
  <em>
    <span>,</span>
  </em>
  <span> launching her to the back of the horse and shooting one last runner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The screams were getting louder, and Dina felt herself shaking with stress.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Focus.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Using her knife to cut Buddy free, the horse didn't need much convincing to run. It started galloping faster than ever before, which Dina both appreciated and feared, leaning back to hold Ellie in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride to Jackson was fast, too. They approached the gates, pausing for a moment on the hill. Glancing at Ellie, who was unconscious and bleeding, Dina pulled her bag around her front and searched the side pocket for her flare gun. She fired a shot, red lighting the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Medic needed, infected close by, a warning. Just to be sure.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina put the bag back and nodded, clicking her tongue and getting her horse to run again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were greeted at the gates, extra guards and medics, with Tommy and Maria at the front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's them, get 'em in!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were lit up by spotlights, covering her eyes as they got closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Almost back Ellie, hold on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie might've groaned, but she didn't know for sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You better be alright. We still have to talk.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4 - Tired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ellie is home, unconscious but safe. Dina frets, as usual.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for the support of this story! I will apologise for medical words or facts, I'm so far from having a medical knowledge you'd think I was... Erm, dead? Idk where I was going with that to be perfectly honest, but I hope you enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The fire in the hearth cracks, making Dina stir, eyes wide and heart racing. It calms when she sees the flames dying, and sighs as she stands to put more wood in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pokes the log and separates the old one, shoving the new one on top.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You better be appreciating this, sleepy head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes at her own sarcasm, and glanced back to the bed which had been placed in the living room, at the figure asleep and wrapped up warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The medical wing was full of people with various injuries, and considering Ellie needed space, they made room for her elsewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina rubbed her head to ease the ache behind her eyes, taking a calming breath and standing, moving over to Ellie, despite her better judgement.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Man, she's messed up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew Ellie was hurt, but the extent wasn't obvious until the medics got her cleaned up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>New scars, fresh cuts, bruises and barely healed bites, not to mention the huge bruised and bandaged gash on her head, covering half her face, courtesy of Buddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Knocked her clean out cold. She's gonna have one hell of a headache.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina sighed and fell back into her chair, wincing as it freaked slightly. Ellie didn't stirr, which was somewhat disappointing, but not expected. The other woman was malnourished, exhausted and needed more than a few night's sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seems like Buddy agreed with her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a groan from the unconscious girl, and Dina shot to her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ellie? Are you-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand snatches up and wraps around her neck, squeezing tightly, as Ellie sat up with a rage filled feverishness, fear in her eyes as her teeth bared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"El- ack, stop!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina saw she wasn't letting go, and knew she had to act. She grabbed at Ellie's thumb, twisting it until she groaned in pain and shoving her elbow into the injured girl's ribs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie gagged, dropping her arm and holding her stomach, face paling moments before she leant over the bed and was violently sick on the floor. She goes limp moments later to almost fall into her own mess, and would have, if Dina didn't sit up and grab her by the arm to pull her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a knock, and Dina groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you fucking kidding me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now isn't a good time!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opens anyway, and Maria walks in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like that would stop me. How is she?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina had just about got her back on the bed, noticing with a huff that the movement had agitated her wounds, and her eye bandage needed redressing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Been better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria's hand took her chin, turning her head to the side and looking at her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did she do that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina snatched her chin away, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, she did. I need to clean her wounds."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dina-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to help?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria clearly had personal space issues, as she grabbed Dina's wrist and paused her movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dina let someone else do this. You're exhausted, you have JJ to worry about now, not just yourself, not just Ellie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rage bubbled to the surface, but she pushed it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She's only trying to help.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was the exhaustion, maybe Maria just </span>
  <em>
    <span>understood</span>
  </em>
  <span> her for once, but something about the look in her eye got the message across, and Maria went to get the medical kit from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie was groaning, muttering to herself as she started falling back into her sleep. Dina wiped the girl's forehead, leaning down to kiss the warm skin before she could stop herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, I got it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Face blushing, she chose not to acknowledge what she'd done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Awesome, let's sort this out then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gauze is peeled back, revealing the scab which had been knocked, causing the excessive bleeding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's healing quick. Looks much better than I expected after seeing you both."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, on horseback, limp and bleeding, pale like snow. I bet she thought you were already gone, Ellie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, but she's strong. Apparently the cold stopped any brain swelling, so… she should be okay, more or less."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cheek was swollen, bruised and cut. She was lucky not to lose her eye, and the medics worked miracles to make sure she kept it, but the sight was still horrific.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe they should get more rations this week."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good idea."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bandaged and settled, with her sick cleaned up and her clothes changed, Dina put a cold compress on her forehead and pulled her chair closer, sitting with a heavy sigh. The two women were in silence, listening to Ellie's breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I still love her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria didn't reply for a little moment, until she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She has to be okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older woman took an unusually gentle approach, brushing a wet lock of hair off of Ellie's forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She will be."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria left after a few hours, the time Dina took to unintentionally pass out in the chair. With some sleep in her, she used her time to do some embroidery, something she hadn't attempted for several months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was halfway through her design when Ellie stirred again, muttering in her sleep with a wheezy breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"D… na. Di… na. J… JJ. Joel… Dina."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears springing in her eyes which she forced down, Dina took her mostly uninjured hand in her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wake up, Ellie. Please…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rested her head on the thin mattress and let out a breath, leaning over to Ellie's shoulder as exhaustion took her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time passed, probably, but she stirred due to someone touching her head, her cheek, so gently it almost made her cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dina?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm dreaming, must be.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, she shuffled back and opened her eyes, and her heart almost stopped at the light green one staring back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Hey."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You're awake.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Again, apologies for medical words and such, hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5 - Asleep or-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ellie can't stay awake for long, but meaningful conversations can still be had.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ORRRRR DEAAAAAD!! Sorry but I am fully vibing to MCR hence the chapter title lmao</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Awake was a funny term, really. Her eyes were open, her hands twitching, but Dina couldn't get her attention to stay on her for longer than a minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They said it would be difficult, I guess I just hoped you'd be the exception… again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie slept a lot, still, and Dina gave up her appearances of being angry, not that she wasn't, but Dina missed how </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ellie's hands felt, how familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her thumb ran over the two missing digits, which had scarred in an unusual way.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe this was that girl, I wonder… I wonder if Ellie feels better now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The sensation of sadness blossomed in her gut, and she shoved it away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The following morning Maria had come again, with food and JJ. She'd missed him, and spent most of the afternoon with their son in the kitchen while Maria kept an eye on Ellie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ was being his normal amazing self, giggling and walking around, making some words form, but not many. He was full of glee when he saw her, shouting </span>
  <em>
    <span>'mama!'</span>
  </em>
  <span> when she hugged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were playing some weird game where she lifted him, and his eyes must've glanced to the front room, to Ellie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Moma!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart skipped, and she brought him to her chest as he began wriggling, no doubt to get to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"JJ, it's-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No- want Moma!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wriggled free when he got to the floor, standing up with that unusually quick toddler speed, and racing to the front room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"JJ- Maria, incoming infant!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older woman laughed and caught him, lifting him up as he wriggled to get closer. Dina got to her feet and met them, taking the kid and lightly bopping his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't run from Mama, spud."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He giggled and clapped her face between his hands, smudging them together as she gave him a deadpan stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want him to see her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a breath, trying to find an answer to the question she'd been thinking of all afternoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... She's his mother too, just as much as I am."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria nodded, thinking fondly back to the young girl she'd met at the hydrologic dam.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She's grown so much… maybe too much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want them in each other's lives. I just… I don't know if she should be in mine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria crossed her arms and leant against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you loved her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wh- what?! No! Of course- it's not…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lets out a sigh and starts rocking her son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love her, of course I do. But I can't trust her not to leave again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can understand that, but if you are still in love with her, the only person you're hurting by not trying to forgive her, is yourself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina found some truth in her comment, but disagreed too. She needed to talk to Ellie, to figure out what happened to her, what would happen to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was these thoughts which dropped her into a fitful sleep, JJ on her chest as she slept on the sofa. She had no clue as to how long she slept, but woke to a light pressure on her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gig… giggling?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina screwed her eyebrows together, wanting to roll away, but not allowing herself to.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>JJ will fall… wait… JJ?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't on her chest, he was gone!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina sat with a gasp, scanning the room as fast as she could, not seeing her son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"JJ?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, my poor heart.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina looked over to the fireplace, the silhouette of Ellie sat on her bed, holding JJ, searing into her memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H-hey. You're… up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That was a dumb thing to say.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie looked pained, the visible eye wincing in contained agony, her hands in fists as she cradled JJ, who clung to her chest, not at all hurting him, like she ever could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yea."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her throat was rough, and Dina went to the kitchen for some water, handing her a glass moments later. Their fingers touched, it felt so much better than when she was unconscious.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Another weird thought, huh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina sat on the couch, staring at Ellie who rocked JJ in her arms, a glazed look of exhaustion over her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice was so tired, but JJ couldn't move from her neck, hugging her as close as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We found you outside of Jackson's border. You were a mess, and Buddy made sure you got some rest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie winced and touched her eyebrow, letting out a bemused sound, she thinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that figures. Either that or I was thrown by an infected again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie stopped, uncomfortable as that look of panic settled in her eye again, the nervous look from the treehouse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S-sorry…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be, not yet. Get better first, then we'll figure… </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie nodded and rocked JJ again, letting out a hiss as he smacked her shoulders in excitement, right where Dina knew there was a large bruise and a healing bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So… so many bites.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mon little guy, let's give Mama some rest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squirmed in her grip, but undoubtedly yawned as his sleepiness got to him again. She rocked him and walked back to the cot which was set up at the end of the sofa, limping ever second step, and gently tucked him in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood, turned around and </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> they were alone, and both fully conscious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dina I'm so sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other woman let out a bitter sigh, leaning against the back of the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For what, exactly?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For everything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina nodded, tapping her foot on the wood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For… what. For abandoning me and JJ, disappearing for months- </span>
  <em>
    <span>years, </span>
  </em>
  <span>leaving me with </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea on if you were alive or dead? Or </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> for being just outside Jackson for god knows how long, and not coming home, not telling me you were safe!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ gurgled, and Dina mentally chastised herself for being loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... I didn't think you'd want me to come home. I thought the idea of me being- gone, it was easier than coming home and…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Facing what you did?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie looked down, hands held together between her knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The anger bubbled in her stomach, it was fighting the urge she had to hug the life out of the woman opposite her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ellie, every… every day I would ask if anyone had come to Jackson, if you'd come home. JJ would cry for you, begging for his Mommy, nothing I did would stop him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears built in Ellie's eye, her lip shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But all through that, all of the waiting, crying, </span>
  <em>
    <span>longing, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it still doesn't change the way I feel about you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie looked up, Dina made sure her gaze was set before she continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Despite everything, I still love you. But I am... </span>
  <em>
    <span>angry </span>
  </em>
  <span>with you, Ellie. That won't just go away."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice cracked, from dryness or tears, but neither commented on it. After a moment Ellie touched her head, the throbbing making her groan uncomfortably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need… I gotta sleep. Can we talk about this though?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tomorrow, maybe. Get some rest, Ellie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at the bed, nodding at the girl opposite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll take the couch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie sighed and lay down, facing the fire and allowing the flicking of the flames to lull her into sleep, as her face throbbed from her new wounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>… I thought Buddy liked me. Huh, fucking horse.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With that she lost consciousness again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina wasn't so lucky with her sleep, which had come unusually easy to her with Ellie's gentle breathing and JJ's soft snores.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was mid dream, of laughing and hugs with her friends and kisses with her lover, when the horrid feeling of someone shaking her shoulders awoke her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wh-wha?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squinted, and was shocked to find Tommy over her. She was somewhat impressed he'd managed to be so quiet, his limp causing quite a ruckus wherever he went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dina- we got a problem."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groaned, glancing to the bed by the dying fire, letting out a sigh of relief that Ellie was still there, and not focusing on the anxiety she'd felt at the thought of her being gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tommy, what time is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God my voice is dry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dina we got s couple 'a people missin'. About ten, who were sent to clear out Ellie's area."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina sat up, more awake now, and whispering harshly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You extended the boarder?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to! You saw how many infected chased us, and they were only the ones she didn't put down! Dina- we found </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bloaters. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They could'a smashed through our gates if it weren't for her!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, she looked at her silhouette, calming her racing heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She's here. She's… she's here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long have they been gone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Too long, couple 'a hours too many, if you catch my drift."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina scoffed, again, whispered, and sits up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Drift caught. You need me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, we gotta get to them as soon as, and you're one of our best patrollers. After me 'a course."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolls her eyes and sits up, rubbing her neck which must've gathered a kink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure thing, Peggy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snorts and stands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I prefer Ilean."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina snickers and shuffles over, patting the spare space on her sofa, sighing at his raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You gotta stay here in my place, for JJ, and for… for Ellie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't comment on her dry throat at her name, but instead nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I figured as much. Be safe, Dina."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I got a reason to be safe, don't I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks at the cot and the bed, shocking herself at the long stare she gave her unconscious-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ex? No, I couldn't. Hm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go gettum back, kid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lets out a heavy sigh and stops to kiss Ellie on the forehead, blowing JJ a kiss also, before heading out of the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy settles in the chair, nervousness filling his gut as he stares at Ellie.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We've not spoken since I… since I was horrible to her. This should be interesting to say the least.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind rattles the windows ominously, as though fate or something was agreeing with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>… great</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6 - Not an Owl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dina's group searches for their townsfolk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait, it's the usual excuse of work getting busy and my brain being itself, but hope you enjoy this to make up for it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dina met Maria at the gate, joined by a couple of other scouts as they took the last few horses, racing after the disappeared group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got to the scene in under an hour, and she tried not to acknowledge how the grass was wet with blood. The group found the other's horses, left theirs with them, and continued on foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the older scouts found their tracks quickly, and they followed with tense shoulders, ears strained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's too quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Any sight a' um?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older guy shook his head at the other scout's question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah, no infected 'nither."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's odd. This is wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maria, did they send any smoke signals?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When extending territory, scouts would send out different smoke signals. They were silent, and very noticeable, so useful for communication.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Green meant all clear, Blue meant medical assistance was needed, Red meant infected, and Black meant the whole group was lost, to not come for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... No, nothin'."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's when the leader raised his hand, stopping the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got somethin'."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria knelt next to him, touching the side of the tree which was singed, like it had been hit with a shotgun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is new, whoever did this is close."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina wordlessly took her rifle from her shoulder, causing the younger scouts to do just the same moments after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spread out, looking for any other sign from their friends. A younger girl came next to Dina, looking a little confused and worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," she whispered, "why's everyone so tense?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina offered what she hoped was a comforting smile, half her mind searching the trees, the other half worrying about her son, about her Ellie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'cuz there's no sign of an infected, dead or… well, deader. So what were they shooting at?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl's eyes widened, when a snap shot through the forest. A guy was hung upside down by his leg, yelling in shock as he swung back and forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Niel!" Another one shouted, rushing to his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Keep it down!" Maria hissed, pulling a knife from her belt and heading to the tree, cutting the rope with a quick finesse, making the two land in a pile when he was released.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're groaning, when an unusual sound reaches them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is… that a bird?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, it's not, its-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bad sounding caw confirmed Dina's thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get down!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group dropped down at a moment's notice, only one delaying too long and getting a bullet right between his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl she's with screams, Dina grabs her mouth to keep her quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't bother runnin! Now that scary girl's gone, this is our land!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's when they came out of the trees, twenty humans, all looking tired and a little cold, coats still soaking from the rain that morning. They all had a black line down their left cheek, and that's when the situation really sunk in for Dina and Maria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, you gonna surrender? Or we gonna have ta keep you in worse circumstances?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria put her hands up and stood slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're not lookin' for trouble, just some friends 'a ours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the guys laugh picking at his teeth with a dirty knife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh them? Ye, we got them. Didn't duck as fast tho, you're probably stood in 'em!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl next to Dina gags, she smacks her arm to be quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't draw attention!" She hissed, the girl sobs a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too late, the guy saw them. He pointed at them with a low whistle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you're not all old! That's good, hey, I recognize you…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy picking his teeth made a sucking motion, pursing his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, she's the one in that book we found, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leader laughs, clapping and pointing at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right! Best bit'ta readin' we had in months!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a heavy feeling in her gut, she doesn't like there this is going. Knife guy points at her with his weapon, slapping his friends arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, let's take them back! We gotta introduce her to the guys, D fancies her too!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ha true, hard enough opening them pages with all the blood, near impossible after that!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina had to think fast, she didn't like where this was going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're scared of her, right? The 'scary girl', or whatever."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laugh again, but it's less realistic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah, it's just a name, </span>
  <span>Dina."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hated hearing her name on their lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you don't let us go, she'll come after you. All of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina didn't feel the need to tell them how Ellie was currently bed ridden, injured and probably unlikely to be able to come after them even if she wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flashes of her in the theatre room, bloody battered and bruised, but with answers, came to mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No… Ellie would come even if she couldn't walk, that much in certain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group with the black lines shared a weak chuckle, the leader stepping forwards as the other raised their guns to the rest of her group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe that's what we wanted… guess we'll have to find that out, won't we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, fuck it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina grabbed at the girls hip l, pulling the flare gun out and shooting it in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Behind you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The butt of a shotgun hit Dina's head before Maria finished her shout. She lost consciousness to the sight of black smoke spiraling from the sky.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! Fully got the smoke idea from AoT, and I hope you liked the chapter/have a happy sunday</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What did you think? Please let me know!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>